A Little Rebellious
by FairestOfThemAll93
Summary: Princess Emma is tired of her royal duties; she wants to escape to the real world. Killian Jones is being captive in the King and Queen castle. They meet occasionally but never talk much. When Killian escapes and Emma follows him on his ship what will happen? R:T Cursing now and then/Lemons later. Please read note at the prologue. LF BETA/REREADER
1. Prologue

**Note:** Hello and welcome to: A Little Rebellious. This is just a story I want to try, I'm a bit insecure about my writing but I certainly have a passion for it, that's why I'm sharing this with you. As you maybe read my short dialogue I'm also looking for a Beta (I'm not native English so please excuse my spelling mistakes) or someone who wants to reread and help with ideas etc. this only if people are intrested. So _pleeeeeeease_ let me know what you thought with some reviews, chapter 1 is already waiting for you if you want it. This is just the intro. **Love x**

* * *

 **Killian**

I searched for the light as my eyes awoke in the darkness. My head was about to burst from the pain. I swallowed the metal zest of blood and cringed at the taste. I couldn't see how severe my injuries were in the dark but I could feel my whole body aching.

Never had I ever lost a sword fight but today I had to surrender, not only was Captain Black a royal navy captain he was also a cheater. After what seemed like half an hour I finally had him standing at the tip of my sword but he was a coward and pulled out his gun.

I had no choice but to surrender, my whole crew slaughtered, my precious Jolly Roger taken by scoundrels and my dignity crushed by a poltroon.

I winced as I felt a jolt of pain whirl through my body. Black had shot me, my left leg was throbbing with pain and my head was numb, slowly the murk was setting in again and the only sight I had slowly disappeared from my eyes.

 **Emma**

I woke up from the sunlight hitting my bedroom. The huge windows let in the early morning rays and reality came close to me once again. I sighed as I thought of the duties that were set for me today. Princess commitment as my mother called it. Commitment my ass, the only thing I was committed to was my precious bed, so soft and cozy.

I pulled my body from the huge, royal bed and groaned as I walked to my dresser. My ladies maids already prepared a dress for me. It was baby blue, all the way to the ground and a small white bandeau was flattering my waist, knotted behind my back.

Mal came into my bedroom and curtsied down to me. I simply nodded, greeting the elderly woman. She held a grudge against me ever since I was born, but I still didn't know why. She always made it clear that she didn't like me; I even overheard her complaining to the other maids that I was a brat, ridiculously spoiled and already acted like a malignant princess.

Yes I could agree with the fact that I was spoiled, but I never acted like it. Of course I had my tempers but those were more out of rebelliousness, don't blame me, I'm nineteen, my dad blames it on the age and I must admit, it's working quite well for me.

As I traced Mal to the changing partition and undressed myself. I caressed my blond hair and let Mal do her work. Within a few minutes I was dressed.

Mal used her long slender fingers and braided my hair placing it in a big knot on the back of my head.

After that she left, never saying one word to me or even look in my direction.

"Bitch" I mumbled under my breath as she walked out of the door.

"Is that a way for a lady to talk?" I jumped as I heard my mother's voice.

She had entered through the bathroom door and was swaying her hips my way.

"That's not the way I raised you Emma". I rolled my eyes at her words and gave her a fake smile.

She shook her head and smiled back at me. My mom wasn't the worst, she had humor but she was also very serious if she needed to be. Even though she was blinded by her 'happily ever after' she was a true queen.

"Your father and I discussed your issue of last night".

I bit my lip, terrified that they wouldn't understand me, _once again_.

"And we agreed that it's not safe for you to go Emma".

I narrowed my eyes at her and felt the anger build up inside me. "Seriously?" my reply sounded fierce and I knew my mom hated me for my attitude.

"Emma you're a grown woman – we know that, but you're just not ready yet"

"I am ready, I'm so ready, I never complained about my duties and not leaving the castle, I'm nineteen mother, soon to be twenty, you can't lock me up for ever".

I could see the hurt in my mother eyes as I stomped off to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I sunk to the cold marble floor and pulled up my knees.

"You will understand someday" I heard her footsteps leaving my room and then the door closed.

"Hell I won't". I rose up quickly, paced inside my room to my drawer and got out quill with paper.

 _Dear mother and father,_

 _I'm sorry it had come to this end; I know you're just trying to do the right thing but I need to breath._

 _I'm suffocating in the castle and I will always respect your wishes._

 _Please understand me._

 _With all my love,_

 _Your daughter Emma._

 **Killian**

When I awoke I didn't know what time it was, the dark room was filled with a little bit of sunshine that shed through the cracks of the ship.

I must have slept till morning dawn. I stood up slowly, moving my wounded leg little as possible.

Foot steps rumbled over the deck, I heard crew man shouting to one another.

"Land in sight" I sighed with relief, this was my chance to escape.


	2. Chapter 1 - Catch

**Note:** So this is for all my new followers, favs and my only reviewer (I **_loved_** your review btw Kensi33).  
I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought, if you like it I'll get along with chapter 2 :) **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Emma**

My heart was beating insanely fast as I silently made my way through the castle door. All that was left were the guards; fortunately they didn't see me often so they wouldn't recognize me.

Ruby – one of my ladies maids – had a red cloak that belonged to her mother. I threw it over my shoulders and pulled the cloak over my, now lose, braid on my head.

I quickly ran past the guards out of the front gardens. I scanned my surroundings and made a run for it. Mulan would be waiting for me in the so called bar "Ducklings" so that's where I set way to.

 **Killian**

The land where we made harbor was familiar to me. Captain Black was nice enough to cuff me and bring me on deck. I overheard them talking earlier about turning me in.

The land where we were was the land of King David and Queen Snow, they were loved by their people and a good king and queen. Their daughter on the other hand was little less popular.

Rumors told that she was rebellious and hard to communicate with. I've seen drawings of her and her fair skin, golden hair and stern look; she rather seemed stuck in place then rebellious.

But Princess Emma seemed like a fine young woman in my eyes – she looked beautiful and I always wondered what she looked like in real life.

One of the crew members of Captain Black pushed me of the walking plank onto the stepping stones of the harbor. My knees were wobbly and I realized that I haven't had food for more then twelve hours.

"You soon will be meeting the King and Queen Pirate" I gave Captain Black a fake smile and rolled my eyes.

"Such an honor" I hissed through my teeth. I wasn't waiting on meeting the King and Queen; they were stuck up people and wouldn't even understand the kind of hardships I've been through.

As I dragged my feet over the stones and approached the huge castle I swallowed the lump in my throat. I'm going to be a prisoner in a castle full of guards.

When we entered the front gate I caught a glimpse of a young woman with golden locks scurry past the wardens.

She was wearing a bright red cape and her eyes were searching down the yard. Maybe she was escaping the prison herself? Will it be _that_ bad?

I grinned at the girl who met my eyes, her eyes were fierce and I saw a hint of hurt. She smiled awkwardly and then she darted out of sight.

For a moment I thought that I saw the little princess escaping, but who would escape a freaking castle?

I traced the bricks of the castle to the top and felt tiny compared to the big stronghold.

The guards let us in slowly and we entered a big corridor filled with red velvet curtains, covering the big windows and very expensive marble flooring. Like gold mine expensive, it was ridiculous.

As I was let to the dungeons I heard more footsteps gathering behind me and the captain.

Guards were ceiling my vision and before I apprehended it I was thrown in a cold, dark cell.

My hands hit the ground and ripped as the sharp bricks cut me. The floor was uneven and it was inhuman to even let someone stay here.

The captain smirked at me as I turned. If looks could kill right now he would suffer death, I saw fear creep up his face and he quickly turned on his heel and paced out of the dungeon.

I laughed at him while he left, I was locked up behind bars and he was still scared of me.

I sat down against the cold walls and inhaled my surroundings. The cellars were big; there were ten more cells as far as I could see in the darkness. The odd thing was that there was nobody in any of them.

Maybe they have a torture room where bodies were pilled. I banged my head to the wall to lose the idea of torment. Once in a life time would be enough.

"If it isn't Captain Jones" I turned my head to meet the voice and met eyes with King David. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too mate" I could see he wasn't very fond of my reaction but what did he expect? I'm not going to bow for someone who just threw me in jail.

"Well, I wish I could say that it was nice to see you too but you know I'm not very pleased" I grinned at his words and nodded again simply agreeing with his statement.

"Well mate, I'd be happy to leave but –"I stood up and hung against the bars "I'm kind of stuck here you see".

"You are where you belong _pirate_ ". I placed my hand over my heart, pretending he hurt my feelings.

"Oh c'mon it's been a long time" David narrowed his eyebrows and eventually smiled.

"You will never change will you" King David walked to a desk and got the keychains.

"You know me, always trying to do the impossible" I recalled a moment from when I was little, my father was a pirate himself, I grew up living the rum diet along with my older brother Liam.

Only problem was my father couldn't handle the diet very well, so one day when he was hitting Liam _again_ I grabbed his bottle and smashed it against his head.

He bled to death few moments after that, I got taken in by the local royal guards and that's when I met the King and Queen, they took us in for a few days before they found another home for us.

David opened my chuckles and I traced the patterns of the chains around my wrist. These things really hurt after a while.

"I'll ask Maleficent to bring you some food" I nodded politely.

He nodded back and turned on his heel. "Thanks mate" He stopped for a moment but continued walking up the stairs.

 **Emma**

I met the gaze of a handsome man taken in by the guards, he was wearing black trousers with a red shirt and a black, long coat. His hair was dark brown as were his lustful eyes and the small, black lines drawn along them gave him something ravishing.

I heard the guards shout and when the mystery guy smirked at me I was stunned. I returned his grin with a smile as I didn't know what to do.

He was distracting me from my escape route and thus I quickly shifted behind the tree. My heart was beating rapid, I didn't know if it was from the sexy stranger or my attempt to flee.

As the stranger was stuck in my mind I continued my way to the old town.

The tiny buildings were nothing compared to the castle, the bar was mostly filled with the smell of rum and the ladies were dressed in skimpy dresses.

I saw Mulan at the end of the tables and walked past a few of them only to feel a jolt of pain shot through my butt and I realized some fellow just slapped me.

"Hey ho deliciousss, where ya' goin'?" I met the drunken guy and grinned at him. For a moment he smiled back but when my smirk disappeared so did his.

I raised my hand and slapped it against his cheek. The impact was so immense that he fell off his chair and was lying on the ground looking like a fool.

The rest of the table burst out in a laughter and I continued my pace towards Mulan with a sly smile on my face.

That's what you get from messing with a princess.

Mulan's eyes were big and she looked at me like I was deranged. "What?" I sat down against from her and she raised a brow.

"You just slapped Black Beard" I frowned and then laughed. "I don't give a fly who he is, he whacked my behind" Mulan snickered at me and we both flared out in laughter.

I unclipped the red cape and undid my braid. My long hair fell over my shoulders and I felt free.

When the barmaid approached us I quickly turned to Mulan. "Order me something casual" I had no clue at what I was doing but I felt more composed then ever.

She ordered us rum and then Mulan stared at me. I raised my brow wondering what she was thinking and when I wanted to say something she interrupted. "How did you do it?"

I smirked and raised my shoulders, "skills baby". Mulan smiled and leaned back in her seat.

The barmaid was turning to us and before she placed down our cups the doors of the bar flew open.

Inside the doorway were royal guards and before I was able to hide myself they made their way too me.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stuck

**Note:** Hello there, so no responses what so ever to chapter 2. _Help :(_ But atleast I got chapter 3 done. So I know these chapters aren't long, but three in two days makes two long chapters right? _Right?_ SOOO anyway, please leave a review a favorite a follow or _all_ three (ily!) and if you have anything to talk about pm me. I'm **always** in for a friendly chat, or killian-drooling. (hehe)

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Emma**

My mother came running to me as I walked through the castle doors. She practically jumped me as she caught sight of me. Her arms surrounded my waist and her eyes were wet from sobbing.

I looked at my father, confused. He was just standing there, no words, like a statue.

Mulan was taken along by the guards and I switched glances with her. "Take her to the cellar" my father spit the words at Mulan like she was some sort of brute.

"What why?" I leaped out my mother's embrace and walked towards my dad. "It wasn't her idea dad, it was mine". I looked at Mulan; her face was pale like she had seen a ghost. She was terrified.

"Her idea? What are you talking about?" My mother's eyes shot from me to my father to Mulan and I was extremely confused at what was happening, didn't they read the letter?

The guards dragged Mulan to the end of the hall and when she was out of sight I grabbed my father's wrist.

"Why are you locking her up?" My face must be red with anger; I certainly felt the heat striking up my cheeks.

"What do you mean why am I locking her up?" His eyes grew wider "she kidnapped you, that's treason to the country".

My eyebrows grew high up my forehead. Kidnapped me? What the hell were they talking about?

I saw grey locks disappearing behind the kitchen door and then it hit me.

"Mal" I mumbled. My mother grabbed my hand and padded it.

"If it wasn't for Maleficent telling us you would have been god knows where Emma"

I turned to her. "Mulan didn't kidnap me, I went to town myself".

My parents eyebrows raised in unison. "We know you want to be independent Emma, but this isn't the way".

With that my parents turned their back on me and walked away.

If my face wasn't red already it would be now, anger had boiled up inside me.

"ARGH" I screamed trough the big corridor. My foot stomping on the ground like I was a five year old again.

They made me so furious; I can't even comprehend why they would think that I would be kidnapped.

Maleficent had some explaining to do, but first I had to talk to Mulan.

 **Killian**

I could barely sleep in this hellhole but when I finally found some good position I was able to slumber away for a bit.

My nap was killed off by some screaming woman protesting against the guards. She was being dragged to one of the cellars across from mine.

I crawled back, further into the dark spots of my cellar; I didn't want them to pay attention to me as I was perfectly at ease now since the King fed me an hour ago.

When some old maid came down to talk to the King he left in a rush and left me with all the food, it was enough to fill days so I kept a stash hidden between some uneven bricks.

"I didn't do anything!" The woman had dark long hair; she had olive skin and small, brown eyes. Her look was bold and she seemed like a strong woman, her clothing reminded me of a warrior.

The guards left without giving her one more look and she sat down on the little wooden bed that was attached to the bars with chains.

Her knuckles turned white from squeezing them and she let her head fall back against the wall.

"Don't worry las, we all didn't do anything" I said. She looked up and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think that's the question you want to ask love"

Her brow raised and then turned back down. "Fine, why are you here?"

I grinned at her. "Because I'm a pirate lass, we pirates are scoundrels ya' know".

She sighed and pulled up her knees not looking at me.

After an hour of hearing the young woman sighing and turning. I decided to close my eyes again.

I dozed off but then I heard small footsteps coming down the dungeons.

A young woman entered and she had a small basket in her hands, she creeped up to the cellar of the other woman.

The golden haired woman looked familiar and I realized it was the woman, whom I traded looks with earlier, escaping the stronghold.

"Mulan" she whispered to draw the attention, the girl named Mulan turned to her and fell on her knees, looking quite happy to see her.

"Emma! What happened?" So it was the princess escaping the castle…

She is more beautiful then I ever imagined.

"That bitch" I raised a brow at her temper. "She set me up; she removed my letter and told my parents you kidnapped me".

I quietly snickered at her words. "Kidnapped you? That's why I'm here?"

Emma nodded calmly. "I'm going to be hanged" Mulan let herself fall down on the ground and the princess took her hands.

I took in the play before me, it seemed like a bad scene from a theatre performance.

"I will sort this out" The princess stood up rapidly and paced out of the cellars.

"So you know the princess aye?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's none of your damn business pirate" She got up and lay down on her wooden-not-so-comfortable bed.

I grinned at her words. Maybe if I befriend the princess she would get me out of here.

 **Emma**

I ran upstairs and saw my parent's bedroom door open widely. That meant they were allowed to enter their room.

I peeked inside and spotted my mother watching out of the window, my father was not there.

Slowly I stepped in and knocked on the wood to make my presence known.

My mother turned around, her face white as snow; she looked at me with surprise.

"Emma?" Her voice was soft and gently so I proceeded towards her.

"Mother, Mulan didn't kidnap me, I actually wrote you guys a note and slipped out" If I'd lie she wouldn't believe me anyway.

"You did what?" Her eyes set stern and her jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry okay, I was wrong, but like I said before I really wanted to experience a bit of a normal life, Maleficent –"

"Maleficent was right about telling us" she interrupted me.

"She made the story up; it wasn't even the truth what she told you"

"Please Emma, stop being so rebellious, we didn't raise you like that!" She threw her hands in the air and turned to the window as she sighed.

"So I have to act the ways you raised me? I don't have any say in that what so ever?"

I crossed my arms, how could they? They expect me to live they way they tell me too; it's not fair at all.

"Emma, stop being so revolutionary and go to your room please".

I turned to tromp away but I forgot about Mulan.

"Release Mulan, she didn't have anything to do with this".

"I will discuss it with your father".

She didn't look at me; I was just looking at her back. I turned around and sighed, I would never get my way.


End file.
